Elven Hero: The Rebellions Order
by Angel of spring
Summary: the second installment of the Elven Hero, this time our hero must face down new advisories well learning to control there growing powers. DracoxHarry, SeamusxColinxDean, CharliexNeville, OliverxPercy, RegulusxBlaise, Good Malfoys. Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and Molly BASHING Mention of abuse, adult themes, and attempt at sucide. read at own risk
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome everyone to the start of part 2 of the Elven Hero!**_

 _Also the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory  
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
_ _ **Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn't not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who's family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory's.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry's adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.  
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore's creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore's creation. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this: Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _ **blah, blah.**_

Elven Hero: The Rebellions Order

Chapter 1

 **Harry's P.O.V**

We landed harshly on the ground of the quidditch pitch; I was glad Wormtail was paralysed as I really did not know if I could deal with him trying to escape at this moment. People were cheering and cameras were flashing from every angle. Suddenly people rushed forward to try to get to me as I whimpered and tried to back away, but something seemed off. Where were my fellow champions?

 **Author's P.O.V**

Harry stood trying to make his was out of the crowd, but with little luck. Everywhere he turned there was someone trying to touch him, or take his picture. Wormtail, thanks to Voldemort's spell followed the young elf, people for the most part ignoring the previously 'dead' death eater.

"Harry!" Draco shouted pushing his way to the boy. Harry turned to see his mate coming towards him, and he took off. Quickly he threw his arms around the blonde as Draco whispered, "Are you alright?"

"D-Draco, I c-captured him!" Harry exclaimed, "Serious can be free!"

"I know love and I am happy for you," Draco whispers smoothing down Harry's hair, "let's deal with that rat then get you back to the dorms."

Harry nods and allows his mate to lead him through the crowd. They eventually find Percy and Oliver, who after explaining the situation agree to take the rat to the ministry. Thanking them Draco pulls the elf away from the vultures trying to get to him. They quickly make their way back into the castle and down to the dungeons, heading straight to the Slytherin common rooms. Whispering the password Harry is pulled into the familiar room only to be shocked. There were the rest of the champions, Remus and Sirus, the Slytherin 4th years, the Weasley twins, and Severus and Lucius.

 **Cedric's P.O.V**

"Harry!" I yelled as he and Draco entered the room. My poor little brother was paled, and looked exhausted. Damn it! If only I had been able to throw that curse, then he would have been spared such a terrible experience.

"C-Cedric…?" He whispered staring at me with large green eyes before crashing into me. It took my brain a few seconds to comprehend that he was hugging me. My arms quickly wrapped around him, and everyone took this as there que to join in.

 **Author's P.O.V**

The group remained like this for several minutes, none of them ready to let the little elf go. Harry smiled contently at the heat surrounding him; before releasing a soft yawn and allowing his eyes to close as sleep claimed the small elf. Harry's body sagged into Cedric's hold as people backed away from the boy. "Today's events really were too insane," Sirus stated looking at his godson with admiration and love.

"Can you really blame him?" Lucius asked looking at his convict on an in-law.

"Not at all," Sirus replied, "I just wish we could have protected him."

"If we had you would not be a free man." Draco stated as he pulled Harry into his arms and carried him to the coach, Cedric following. He sat his mate down and the boy snuggled between his brother and his mate.

"W-what? Free?" Sirus stammered giving the younger blonde a look of complete disbelief.

"Yes, Wormtail is with Oliver and Percy going to the ministry as we speak. By tomorrow you should be a free man, " Draco stated removing Harry's glasses.

"You are joking right?" Sirus asked looking at his godson with large eyes.

"Not at all and plenty of people saw us so they cannot cover anything up." He responded

"H-he truly is an angel.." the stunned man whispered brushing the bangs away from Harry's forehead.

"That he is," Remus stated finally joining the conversation, "so you will be free?"

"Looks like," he replied.

"I'm glad," Remus stated nuzzling Sirus' neck.

"Me too love, me too."

 **Percy's P.O.V**

Oliver, who was still holding tightly onto Wormtail, and I decided to take the most public route to the Auror's department. It would allow us to insure that there would be absolutely no way for anyone to cover this up. People around us stared in shock at the living Peter Pettigrew. The worm of a man tried to cower behind my mate, but due to Oliver being a professional Quidditch player he was strong enough to keep the rat in place. Finally we made it to the department and word had spread enough that we were greeted by 10 armed Auror's led by Kingsley Shacklebolt. I was greatly relieved to see Kingsley as he had been my friend and confidant since I had started working for the Ministry of Magic,

"Percy, what in the world is going on?" He asked his voice heavy as he scanned Pettigrew.

"Harry has managed to capture a fugitive that we all previously thought to be dead. He asked us to deliver him here well he deals with his obligations as Champion of the Tri Wizard Tournament." I stated trying to sound as strong and diplomatic as possible.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" One of the men asked as Pettigrew started struggling again. Oliver growled and tightened his grip on the worm. The Auror's finally snapped out of it and soon began to do their job, arresting he worm as Kingsley led us back to his office.

"Now will someone please tell me what in the world is going on here!" Kingsley barked as soon as his door was shut, "Why do I have hordes of Journalist outside my department and a man previously thought to be dead, who is now very much alive I might add, sitting in my good damn interrogation room!"

""C-calm down Kingsley," I stuttered losing my composure slightly at my friends yelling; as Oliver placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as I sat down in one of the guest office chairs.

"Percy… I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you," Kingsley said gently and he kneeled down in front of me; placing a strong hand on my knee.

"It is okay," I said softly as I feel most of my earlier energy leave me.

"Could you tell what is happening ,and how is Peter Pettigrew possibly alive?" he asked much calmer.

"H-Harry somehow managed to capture the man when the trophy or the tri wizard tournament transported him to a graveyard, someone had spelled the cup to be a portkey. Neither Oliver nor I know the exact details of what happened to Harry when he was taken, but upon his arrival back he asked me to deal with Pettigrew as I am a Ministry worker. He has also requested that Pettigrew's arm be checked for a dark mark and one Sirus Black be pardoned for his crimes as he is in fact an innocent man" I stated easily slipping back into 'diplomat mode' as Oliver liked to called it.

"Of course. I will put in the paper work immediately, and Percy?" He called as we turned to leave, "It was good to see you again."

"You did wonderful back there my dragon," Oliver whispered as we left the office and headed towards the floo. We would have left if it was not for a shrill voice screaming across the room.

"PERCIVAL WEASLEY!" just across from us was my mother. I paled at her angry features and gripped Oliver's hand as she stormed her way over to us, shoving people as she went.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory  
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
_ _ **Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn't not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who's family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory's.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry's adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.  
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore's creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore's creation. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this: Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _ **blah, blah.**_

Elven Hero: The Rebellions Order

Chapter 2

 **Oliver's P.O.V**

The entry hall of the Ministry of Magic had almost gone completely silent due to Molly Weasley's cat like shrieking. Percy, who was still getting over the treatment of Penelope Clear water almost immediately latched onto my arm shaking slightly. It did not help that the Weasley Matriarch was glaring at her own son as if he was the scum of the earth.

"Can I help you Lady Weasley?" I growled pulling my mate closer.

"Yes! You can release my son and stop ruining his courtship with your Lie!" the woman screeched again.

"I am not ruining his courtship as Percy himself ended it with that abusive slut!" I snapped at her a deep growl coming from my chest. How dare she try to separate us again, because of her w had lost so much time together, and Percy had been hurt so much.

"He is just a child, and Albus has told me all the terrible things you have done to him. I am putting a stop to this now!" Molly hollered gaining them even more attention.

"He is an adult and Albus Dumbledore has no right and no say in our lives. You will leave us be until you see that you yourself are in the wrong or never contact us again. I am sick and tired of you and that man messing around with my mare, and I will not stand for it any longer." I snarled and grabbed my shocked mate's hand, dragging him back to the Auror's department. Kingsley gave me a strange look as I asked to use the floo, but said nothing else as the dark skinned man nodded permission to us. Once finally back at the apartment Percy broke down. He began to sob and sank down to the floor. I just followed him; pulling him into my arms and whispering kind and sweet words into his ear as I held him tightly.

 **Sirius' P.O.V**

I smiled as Remus tucked Harry in and pressed a kiss to the sleeping boys' forehead. It warmed my heart to see my mate and my pup together. Remus had yearned for a pup since Lily and James had had Harry, but then that little smiling boy was taken from us along with the rest of our pack. It has hurt so much to lose Harry, but now he was safe and we could be a family gain. It would never be the same as it was with Lily and James, but we would damn well try.

"We missed so much Padfoot…" Remus whispered softly as he came over to me. His eyes were slightly glassy, but he had a soft smile on his face.

"We did Moony, but we will make up for it. I promise." Pulling the werewolf to the floo, I whispered the name of our home as we disappeared in a flurry of green fire.

 **Viktor's P.O.V**

George carefully slipped out of my slightly soar body, and rolled over beside me. After making sure that Harry was alright, George had taken me back to the ship and whispered sweet nothing into my ear making sure I was okay. He admitted his fear of losing me before we could truly get to bond and his dream of us living together and raising a family. He placed soft kisses down my neck before sealing our lips together in a burning kiss. Every touch sent shivers up my spine. When he entered me I saw stars, every thrust was heaven as we came together. All I could do was scream hoarsely.

"I-I love you," I whispered as my heart hammered in my chest. George gave me a soft smile as he pulled the covers over our exhausted bodies. I snuggled close; letting his warmth wash over me as my eyes drifted closed. George mumbled something, but I was too far gone to understand him.

 **Blaise's P.O.V**

Regulus has whisked us to his apartment; I could tell he was stressed over the situation however I did not know how I could help him. His posture was tense, and his handsome face drawn into a deep frown.

"Regulus?" I asked softly as my mate began to pace again, "please sit down…"

"What?" Regulus asked stopping mid step, "What's wrong Blaise?"

"You have been pacing for 20 minutes. I was worried…"

"What?... Oh Blaise I never meant to worry you," Regulus whispered kneeling down in front of me and placing a hand on my knee. His eyes held deep regret and caring, "It is just the repercussions that this tournament will have on the champions worries me greatly. They are all so young, and yet they fought for their lives to entertain wizards and witches twice maybe three times their age. How is any of this alright."

"I know you are worried, but each of the champions have strong people to support them," I said softly wrapping my smaller hand around his, "and if you are still worried let me take some of the burden off of you."

"B-Blaise…"

"Please Regulus let me help you, I don't want to see you lose yourself to this."

"B-Blaise… I'm sorry," Regulus whispered and removed his hands from mine, a feeling of pain flashed through my heart for a second. Quickly my mate wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. His natural heat warming me, his gently whispers of love and hopes for tomorrow caused my eyes to glisten with happy tears. By the time he was finished speaking my tears were falling down my face freely.

"I-I love you," I whispered softly, and Regulus just tightened his hold on me allowing me to cry out my emotions.

 **Salazar's P.O.V**

"THAT FOOL!" Godric bellowed as he read the letter from the Minister of Magic. According to the Minister the Ministry of Magic had an obligation to the children of the wizarding world to make sure they were receiving the highest level of learning. To do this they would be sending a ministry worker to fill the open position of the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. This meant that the ministry was not trying to control the next generation of voters before they were even eligible to vote. We could not just say no to them as they would just throw all the staff into Azkaban. We were trapped, and Godric was not taking it well. My mate was storming around the Headmistresses' office; ranting and raving about the 'idiotic' decision of the ministry and how they were a bunch of 'pompous conceded children'. The entire staff was present; and all had somber expressions.

"Godric stop this," I said as he stopped in front of the large desk, "this is not helping the situation with you just getting angry at every turn."

"What exactly do you propose I do then Salazar! They will destroy these children!" Godric shouted though it did not faze me.

"You will calm down and help us think of a plan. This will happen regardless of the tantrum you throw. All we can do now is striving to protect all the children now sit down!" I snarled as Godric sighed and finally sat down.

 **Kingsley P.O.V**

How could we have so blindly followed Dumbledore; he had allowed Sirius to go to jail fully based just on his word and without a proper trial. However according to Peter Pettigrew he not only knew that Sirius was not the Potters secret keeper, but was the one to suggest the Death eater to be the one to do the job. Dumbledore had known all along…

"Kingsley," The Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour, said solemnly. "How are we supposed to arrest Albus Dumbledore?"

"I do not know sir," I replied still shocked.

"For god's sake this is Albus fucking Dumbledore!" Scrimgeour snarled, "How the hell was he never monitored?!"

"I do not know sir, I wish I…" that was as far as I got when a knock interrupted me. The door opened to reveal Pomona Sprout, the newly appointed headmistress of Hogwarts, and with her were two unknown men.

"Pomona what is it that you need?" Scrimgeour asked as one of the unknown men closed the door and put up a silencing ward.

"I would like to request for an Auror to be stationed at Hogwarts for the next school term. Minister Fudge has seen it fit to place Dolores Umbridge as the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor as well as she will be monitoring the staff and the students. Our fear is that something horrible will happen with Umbridge's presence in the castle." Madame Sprout stated looking far older then she was.

 **Salara's P.O.V**

The two men's eyes widened at Pomona request. It was an odd request but a truly needed one. It was the most logical course of action that the entire staff, for the most part, agreed upon. Plus having an Auror guarding the school will help us deter this Delores Umbridge from over stepping boundaries.

"Are you serious!" the dark skinned man asked.

"Very; we do not want the children to be endangered for any reason at all so we would like to have a guard stationed to protect them. Head Auror Scrimgeour your Godson is in Hogwarts is he not?" Pomona asked

"I do not see what Neville has to do with any of this." Scrimgeour stated in suspicion.

"All I am saying that you should understand our concerns. Please we would only need one Auror to guard and protect the children," Pomona was practically pegging now. Scrimgeour sighed and turned to the dark skinned man next to him.

"Kingsley I am assigning you to guard duty at Hogwarts. You are to assure the students safety above all else." Scrimgeour stated addressing the dark skinned man.

"Sir!" Kingsley stated standing at attention.

 **Charlie's P.O.V**

"Ginny, come over here for a second," I called as my baby sister tried to sneak away from Ron and Hermione. The two of them had been on her to denounce her ties to her 'traitor' brothers. The young girl always simply walked away from them but I was still worried about her.

"Y-yes Charlie?" Ginny asked looking slightly scared.

"How are you feeling Gin?" I asked softly trying to calm her fears.

"I'm alright," she replied softly.

"You can tell me the truth Gin," I urged, "after all you are my baby sister and I am worried about you."

"Y-you are?"

"Of course I am. I know how hard these last two years have been for you and I only want to help you. So please Gin talk to me?" I asked softly. Ginny gave me a watery smile before spilling everything. By the end my heart hurt for my little sister and I did the only thing I could. I pulled Ginny into a tight hug and just held her. The moment was however ruined as Ron and Hermione noticed us.

"GINNY! What the hell are you doing?" Ron hollered stomping over to us.

"Leave Ronald." I growled glaring at my younger brother.

"Not until you stop polluting Ginny's mind…" Ron wavered slightly like he was fighting against something before glaring at me once again.

"Stop!" Ginny finally growled leaving my arms to glare at the duo, "I am so sick and tired of your 'holier than thou' attitude. It is utter crap! You're just an egotistical ass who has envy issues! Then there is your girlfriend who news flash no one actually likes! You think you are so much better than everyone else, but you are not! You're complete and utter assholes! So leave me alone or else!"

By the end of her speech Ginny was panting slight, but looked so much lighter. Ron was read in the face, but Hermione pulled him from the room before he could do anything. This left me alone with my baby sister, "Gin I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Charlie that felt really good to finally say." Ginny smiled as we sat down finally catching up with each other.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

I giggled as Snuffles licked my face. To celebrate his official freedom we had decided to have a picnic in the gardens of the Malfoy Manor. Lunch had been a fun even as stories were told of the adult's days in school and new memories were created. It was a peaceful afternoon none of us worried about the threat of Albus Dumbledore.

"Come take a walk with me Harry,' Draco stated as he offered me a hand and pulled me up. He led me into the vast garden of the manor until we came upon a stone bench under a gazebo surrounded by pure white rose bushes. He motioned for me to sit before kneeling down in front of me. " _Light Heart,_ Harry. I know this year has been so hard for you, but let me tell you how proud of you I am. Through every trial you face you were so brave. I want you to know that I will always stand beside you. You will never have to face anything alone again."

"D-Dray," I stammered and placed my hands onto his strong chiselled cheeks, "T-thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you my Light Heart." Draco whispered and pulled me into a soft kiss.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory  
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
_ _ **Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn't not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who's family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory's.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry's adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so. Will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.  
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. Currently trapped in a prison of Dumbledore's creation with his mate. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is currently trapped with his mate in prison of Dumbledore's creation. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this: Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _ **blah, blah.**_

Elven Hero: The Rebellions Order

Chapter 3

 **Charlie's P.O.V**

I smiled as Neville snuggled closer to me; the young boy beyond adorable. So easily flustered; and yet brave and strong. Sure he was a bit clumsy but it just added to his charm. "Charlie?" he asked looking up with a pout.

"Yes my cute little vampire," I asked teasingly

"Do you think your mother will approve of us?" he asked softly hiding under the covers.

"Why do you ask love?"

"W-well… I….ummm… I need y-your families' approval…" Neville stated not coming out from the covers.

"Why would you need their approval? I already accepted you as my mate so they have no say in the matter," I stated confused.

"M-my people are very f-family oriented. It is engrained into my very being that family is the most precious thing in life. I a-actually strive to please paternal figures," Neville mumbled softly.

I smiled softly and pulled away the blanket from my young mate, and placed a soft kiss on the sky boys head before lying down beside him. He blushed and gave me a small smile before snuggling closer to me, "I am sure my family will adore you my little one."

 **Fred's P.O.V**

I smiled at my twin and Viktor. They were talking about Viktor transferring to Hogwarts next semester for all of our final year. It was truly adorable to see George cuddle and treasure his mate; especially since Viktor was so perfect for my twin; he balanced out George's boundless energy, and George brought out Viktor's confidence and allowed the submissive to feel comfortable in his own skin.

"Hey Fred!" Lee shouted startling me. The boy had been extremely cautious around me after all the problems he had caused with his jealous actions

"Yeah Lee?" I asked looking up at the taller boy.

"Well I just wanted to know if you would want to visit me over summer vacation?" Lee asked giving me pleading eyes. He looked slightly like a kicked puppy and I found it incredibly hard to resist him.

"S-sure Lee," I stuttered as a large smile bloomed onto the boy's face. Lee suddenly pulled me into a tight hug causing my face to turn as bright as my hair.

"I promise it will be fun!" Lee exclaimed pulling away from the hug, "see you later mate!" He called running off. Mate…. the way he said that made my heart flutters. Could Lee be my Mate? But how? Supposedly it was impossible for a dominant to hurt their submissive and vice versa.

 **Colin's P.O.V**

"Hello Creevey," Hermione spat pushing me harshly against the dungeon wall, "Long time no see."

"G-get off," I squeaked as she pressed her wand against my throat.

"Not going to happen. You ruined all my hard work and now you are going to pay," she sneered darkly.

"And how pray tell do you plan to do this Miss. Granger," Snape drawled from behind us quickly grabbing Hermione's arm and forcing her away from me, "that will be 100 points for endangering and threatening another student. As well as you will have detention with me for the last two days of this semester and the whole first month of the next semester."

"WHAT!" she shrieked stomping her foot like a spoilt child that she is, "You cannot do that!"

"I can and I have Miss. Granger. You need to learn that this type of behaviour is not tolerated in this institution." Snape sneered down at her.

"Dumbledore will…"

"Dumbledore is no longer here so you are not getting out of this," Snape interrupted. Hermione stomped her foot once more and stormed away leaving me alone with my Potions Professor, "are you alright Mr. Creevey?"

"I-I'm alright…" I replied quietly as tears welled up in my eyes. Why does this keep happening to me; I didn't ask for any of this. All I wanted was to be left alone and live with my mates.

"Are you sure Mr. Creevey?" he asked softly

"Y-Yes?" It was more of a question then an answer. Snape seemed to recognize the confusion o was feeling as he placed a gentle hand on my back and led me back to the potions lab, and soon I had a calming draught in my hands.

"Take this then we will talk," Snape ordered softly as I downed the potion, "now Mr. Creevey… no Colin are you alright?"

"N-not really… but I will be," I whispered feeling the potion take effect as the tension left my body, and I felt my mind and heart settle.

"She cannot hurt you here or anywhere else," Snape stated strongly as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Without even thinking about what I was doing I had wrapped my arms around my Professor. The dam burst as tears welled up in my eyes and began flowing freely down my face soaking Snape's jacket. The man was however not fazed by this as he arms wrapped around me in silent comfort.

 **Author's P.O.V**

After all the terror and drama of the tournament had finally wrapped up the last week of school just seemed to fly by, Student were frantically finishing papers and writing exams before making last minute summer plans with their friends. The visiting schools had already left, but the memories of the events that had happened have already left its mark deep within everyone. Some has changed for the better, creating deep lifelong relationships, some however had changed for the worse letting bitter and hateful feelings guide their actions and life consuming them in the process

"So another year down," Draco stated pulling Harry into his lap. The small group of misfits that had come together over the year were all sitting in a small grassy area just outside the castle.

"Crazy to think that most of us were not friends at the beginning of the year," Theo stated not looking up from the large tome he was reading from.

"Yeah, but now we are closer than the former Golden Trio," Seamus grinned causing his mates to laugh at his energy.

"We were never really that close. Hermione was always incredibly controlling, her and Ron were always at each other's throats." Harry stated snuggling into his warm mate.

"Not surprising those two are like oil and vinegar," Dean stated with a bark, "I cannot imagine them sticking together next year."

"Probably right about that," George adding joining the conversation, "I have not seen them together lately."

"I haven't seen Ron in a while, b-but I did run into H-Hermione. Professor Snape stepped in before she could do anything," Colin stated as his mates looked down sadly; remembering the pain they had as they calmed down their blonde and the anger they felt towards the wench who had tried to harm their love.

"She is one unstable bitch," Draco growled thinking back on the attack that had all been her idea.

"Let us not dwell on dis; it is a nice day let us enjoy it." Viktor stated causing everyone to smile. The Bulgarian was right; it was beautiful outside. They talked for a while longer before everyone agreed to a game of pickup Quidditch was in order. They grabbed their gear and spent the rest of the day simply enjoying themselves; and for once being allowed to be the young adults that they were.


	4. Chapter 4

_the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory  
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
_ _ **Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn't not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who's family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory's.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry's adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so; will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.  
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this: Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _ **blah, blah.**_

Elven Hero: The Rebellions Order

Chapter 4

 **Harry's P.O.V**

It was finally here; my first true summer with my family. I was going home with people that actually wanted my there. Usually the thought of summer alone freighted me to death, but this year Draco promised me that we would have a fun and relaxing vacation. He had been talking about taking me to see the ocean after I had told him I had never been to the beach.

"Are you ready to go _Light Heart_?" Draco purred as he led me out of the cabin we had chosen to ride home in.

"Let's go!" I chirped in excitement as we left the train and gathered our bags and belongings. Waiting for us was Lucius, Sirius, Remus, and the Diggory's. All of them smiling as our small group as we made our way over to them.

"Hiya Harry," Mr. Diggory smiled as we joined them, "Wow you really have blossomed since I last saw you."

"T-thank you sir…" I stuttered with a blush still unused to getting compliments.

"Excited?" Draco smiled and gently took my trunk from me allowing Lucius to shrink them for us.

"Yeah, I am," I sated tiredly as we were lead to the stations floo system, and flooed to the Malfoy manor.

 **Fred's P.O.V**

'I cannot believe that woman! How dare she say that' I silently seethed. We had just gotten away from the Burrow after Molly; our so called 'mother' had tried to tell us all to leave our loving relationships so that we wouldn't destroy the family's names. So now we were all at the summer property Viktor had inherited from his grandparents.

 ***Flashback***

" _Mom," Charlie called as we entered the Burrow; Lee, Neville, and Viktor with us, "We are home!"_

" _Welcome back," Molly called stepping in to greet us, "why who are your friends."_

" _Well this is my Fiancé Viktor Krum, Neville is Charlie's Mate and you already know Lee." George smiled taking Viktor's hand in his own._

" _It is nice to meet you," Viktor said softly._

" _WHAT! No this is unacceptable!" Molly screeched her face turning a dark scarlet red in anger; shocking us all._

" _Molly? What is going on?" Dad asked coming into the entrance room_

" _Our children are being corrupted. Somehow these freaks have infected my boys." Molly snarled._

" _W-what? How can you say that they are our children." Arthur gave her a look of disgust._

" _No my children are not UNNATURAL FREAKS!" Molly shouted and everyone went silent. George, Charlie, and Dad stepped forward blocking us from Molly as they looked at her like she had just lost her head; well Molly stood her ground as if she had done nothing wrong._

" _Molly will not tolerate you saying this about anyone; especially not my children. I refuse to allow you to treat them or their mates like this. You can contact me once you have pulled your head out of your arse," Dad snarled and ushered us out of the house. He quickly ducked into his shed returning shortly with a bag, "is there a place that we can all go, I do not want us to be separated at this time. Any of us."_

" _I-I inherited a l-large cottage just n-north of London that we could use," Viktor stuttered his accent growing thicker with his soft words. Dad smiled and soon a portkey was made and we were off._

 ***Flashback***

It truly hurt that my own 'mother' would reject us like that, didn't the bonds between blood were meant to be far stronger then superficially values. However it seemed that Molly held none of those values.

"Are you alright Fred?" Lee whispered kneeling down in front of me.

"I-I'm not sure," I whispered softly trying to figure out if I was truly alright, "It really hurts."

"She'll come around Fred," Lee whispered pulling me into a hug as tears finally spilt from my eyes, "It will be okay."

 **Blaise P.O.V**

I giggled softly as Regulus landed of Sirius's shoulder and gave a loud squawk. Regulus then launched off his brothers shoulder and went back to flying around the large space of the dining hall in the Black family manor.

"Regulus!" Sirius barked sending me into another fit of laughter. Regulus ignoring his brothers shouting flew over to me and transformed back into a human.

"Yes Brother," Regulus asked cheekily as he wrapped his arms around me; resting his chin on my head, "did you need something?"

"Quit fooling around!" Sirius grumbled giving his brother a dirty look, "Harry and everyone else will be here soon and we have gotten noting ready!"

"Will you calm yourself brother; Blaise and I have already instructed the house elves on what needs to be done so everything is all set," Regulus drawled boredly as he nuzzled closer to me, "besides Harry will love it here regardless of how this place looks."

"I know… I just worry Harry won't like it," Sirius deflated as he spoke. Pushing Regulus off me went over to Sirius and wrapped my arms around the man's waist.

"Harry will be happy with a shack if it meant that he got to be with you," I whispered and felt Sirius wrap his arms around me as his body started to shake.

"He is right brother. Nothing will ever keep Harry away from you again," Regulus stated as he joined the hug.

"Thank you…" Sirius whispered his body relaxing against us as Regulus shot me a grateful smile.

 **Salazar's P.O.V**

"Hello Love," I whispered wrapping my arms around my mates broad shoulders. Godric had been sorting through all the old records that had simply been thrown aside when Dumbledore took power. It was truly horrifying to see all the reports of ill equipped teachers and bullying that had happened.

"Hello my snake," Godric purred as he turned his head to kiss my cheek.

"It is time to take a break; please Godric don't work yourself to hard." I whispered softly and gently started massaging Godric's shoulders causing my mate to moan under my ministration as I hit a rather tight knot in his shoulder blades.

"You're right a break would not hurt," Godric moaned and sunk into the chair, "Especially with such lovely company around."

"Now come with me dear one so that you can truly relax," I purred and pulled Godric away to our chambers.

 **Draco's P.O.V**

 **(Black Manor)**

"I am surprised that you are willing to go to the ministry box for the cup Sirius," my father drawled as desert was passed around

"Why Fudge will be pissing himself when he sees me plus I invited Arthur and his kids, besides Molly and Ron, to join us as well," Sirius stated flashing Harry when my little mate smiled brightly at his words, "Besides isn't it time you and Arthur bury the hatchet and end this silly feud?"

"He is right father; now that they have divorced Molly and disowned Ronald the Weasley's aren't horrible people," I stated calmly taking Harry's hand.

"I guess you may be right about this," Lucius pondered, "I will approach Arthur at work and see how he reacts."

"You would be surprised that he is already ready to forgive," Harry added with a large grin before taking a big bite of the cake that had been placed in front of him. He was so adorable that I just wish that I could keep him from the rest of the world; sadly I knew that I couldn't. It would be unfair to my precious mate and the most important thing to me was his happiness.

"True Bambi very true. I don't think Arthur can actually hold a proper grudge to save his life." Regulus stated as he stole a bite of Blaise's cake; causing my friend to pout.

"Why is it that you call Harry Bambi?" my father asked chuckling at their antics.

"Ah now that is a story." Sirius stated with a nostalgic grin as he grabbed Remus's hand, "you see all the Marauders had an animagus form; Remus as a werewolf is the exception. I am a black Dog, Peter was a rat, and James was a stag. When Harry was born Lillypad made us watch a muggle movie called Bambi. The whole movie is about a baby deer so we all ended up calling Harry Bambi because of James. Lilly thought it was equally hilarious and adorable."

"It does fit him rather well," Blaise commented causing Harry to blush.

"That it does," Sirius stated with a proud smile, "and I wouldn't take it any other way."


	5. Chapter 5

_the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory  
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
_ _ **Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn't not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who's family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory's.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry's adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so; will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protects and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.  
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this: Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _ **blah, blah.**_

Elven Hero: The Rebellions Order

Chapter 5

 **Author's P.O.V**

Summer had flown by for everyone and soon it was almost time for the Quidditch world cup. "It is t there," George smiled watching his soon to be husband do some last minute practice with Charlie and Oliver; the young seeker easily outmanoeuvering the two dominants.

"That it is, and I am proud of you son," Arthurs stated smiling at George as he patted the young dominants shoulder.

"Just have to wait for them to win the cup and he will be Viktor Weasley," Fred stated smiling at his twin. George smiled a bright smile at his father and brother as the three in the sky continued to practise.

 **George's P.O.V**

I cheered loudly as Viktor caught the golden snitch, winning the game for Puddlemere United. Viktor had transferred half way through the season; joining Oliver and now Puddlemere was undefeated.

"They won!" Percy cheered with a large smiled as Oliver flew over to my Fiancé and hugged the surprised seeker, the rest of the team following suit as hugged both Percy and I. I smiled as they flew over too us; Oliver was quick to grab Percy and pull him into a deep kiss. Percy flushed brightly but sank into the kiss in pleasure. I smiled and pulled Viktor against me; kissing my mates forehead.

"George…." He whispered a larger smile blooming onto his face. I smiled back as family gathered around us offering their congratulations.

"You were amazing," I whispered pulling him flush against my side

"T-thank you…" He whispered as I guided him through the crowd and to the locker room; our family following us. Along the way players from both teams stopped us to offer up their own congratulations. Finally we made it to the locker room as I allowed Oliver to guide Viktor in.

"Are you excited little brother?" Percy asked softly sticking close to me. Even though he was technically mated he still felt far more comfortable being next to a familiar Alpha when down in this area.

"Very," I replied smiling, "He is so perfect and I only wish to give him the world."

Percy smiled at his words, "you two will be perfect little brother," he placed his hand on my shoulder as Oliver and Viktor joined us. I gave my mate a soft smile and joined our hands as we made our way out to meet the rest of our family everyone smiling happily.

( **A few hours later)**

 **Viktor's P.O.V**

I laughed as Fred and George stated up the fireworks; the guests watched in awe of the display. The wedding had been absolutely perfect, and finally I was Viktor Weasley. I smiled softly and jumped as Percy touched my shoulder

"Thank you," Percy whispered as the fireworks were beginning to wrap up, "you two are perfect for each other."

I blushed softly at his words, but was unable to reply as my Husband swept me away for another dance; the short conversation momentarily forgotten.

 **(Two weeks later)**

 **Salazar's P.O.V**

I watched as Godric argued with the heinous witch Deloris Umbridge. The toad of a woman was trying to inforce the Ministries experimental regulations on blood status to be put in place in the school creating a system of hierarchy and hatred.

"THIS IS THE WILL OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" Umbridge screeched, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STOP ME!"

"The ministry has no authority in this school." Godric growled darkly his eye flashing as Kingsley entered the great hall.

"I have every right to do this and if you try to oppose me I will have you thrown out!" The toad shrieked her face turning read.

"Madame Umbridge you do not have that authority here," Kingsley stated drawing the woman's attention, "you were sent here only to teach the defense class and that is it. I would suggest you go and prepare your classes for the start of school."

The horrible toad like woman seethed in pure anger, but stormed out of the great hall, Kingsley sighed at her actions and quickly followed the woman sticking close to the shadows. Godric growled as she left the dark red glow slowly leaving his eyes as he calmed down, "I fear greatly for the students my angel."

"I know Godric; I fear for them as well." I sighed and placed a hand on his strong shoulder. We were still slowly recovering from our captivity and this new problem was truly not helping us. The horrible woman had been trying to get rid of us the entire time she had been here.

"What can we do?! That horrid woman is talking about blood segregating the classes, only allowing the Muggle Born students to take only a very select few classes," Godric sighed shutting his eyes his anger returning.

"We will fight it," I replied softly as Godric nodded his anger not leaving him.

"Yeah…" He sighed once more, "We will fight her."

"Come on, let us go and do something just the two of us," I suggested and he nodded following me back to our quarters.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

I smiled as we made it to platform 9 ¾. We were finally heading back to school and I was more excited about this year then the last. My inheritance had finally settled and my emotions were finally back to normal and I was not feeling so hectic. I looked up at Draco and smiled. This summer had been crazy, but the best summer I had ever had. Sirius had offered to adopt me giving me the real chance at having a family a father.

"Are you excited to go back?" Draco asked as the rest of our friends found us. I nodded squeezing his hand in response. I was nervous to leave my new family, but I was excited to have normal year.

"Hey Mate," Blaise called as he and Regulus came over to join us. Blaise had a large smile on his face as Regulus squeezed his hand and packed his cheek before apparating away.

"How was your summer?" Draco asked and Blaise smiled. He quickly launched into his tail as I spotted Ron and Hermione. I frowned watching Hermione yell at the red head. Ron had a glazed look to his eyes his body almost lethargic.

"Hey Draco…" I said softly causing my mate to look up at me

"Yes?" He asked looking at me

"What are the signs of the Imperios curse?" I asked causing both Draco and Blaise's eyes to go wide.

"W-why do you ask?" Draco stammered after a moment.

"Ron…" I replied motioning for them to look. Both boys turned to casually look and watch the red haired boy.

"Draco…" Blaise started, but the blonde held up his hand to stop him.

"We will inform Severus. I am not confronting this without my godfather," Draco stated as we both nodded getting onto the train. The trio soon found an empty compartment, and piled in. Harry settled himself next to Draco and leaned his head on the blondes shoulder feeling drowsy.

 **Author's P.O.V**

Ron's body tensed as he was forced to follow after Hermione; trapped inside his own mind since third year. The duo found their own compartment; as no one wished to sit with them. Hermione immediately pulled out a book and started to read; completely ignoring the male. The ginger stared blankly out the window. He was trapped in his own mind thanks to his mother and the former Headmaster. If he could scream he would, but now he had absolutely no control. His mother had tightened the reins over the summer when the rest of the family left leaving only him and his mother in the Burrow.

"Go and change Ronald." Hermione ordered causing the red head to grab his clothes and stiffly left the compartment not noticing the blonde watching him as he made his way to the bathroom.

 **Draco's P.O.V**

I smiled as the carriages arrived at Hogwarts, Gently I helped my mate from the carriage; wrapping my arm around his waist as the rest of their group joined them. They did not have to wait long; and soon they made their way into the school and the great hall.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Theo stated looking at George and Viktor. The married pair smiled and thanked the Slytherin bookworm. We continue to chat amongst ourselves; until the first years were brought in. We clapped politely as each student was sorted; cheering when they were sorted to Slytherin. Surprisingly Gryffindor only received 10 new students out of the group of 75. Hufflepuff gaining 15, well Slytherin and Ravenclaw each received 25 new students.

"I think this is the highest number of new students we have had in years." Blaise stated smiling at some of the first years who giggled and blushed as they started to chat.

"It will be an interesting year," Harry remarked as Madame Sprout began her welcoming speech. I smiled and took his hand; both of our eyes went wide as horrendously dressed woman in pink interrupted her.

"Thank you Headmistress for your… Kind words," she started, "And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me, I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

Fred and George raised a brow and said together, "That's likely," This caused our small group to smile and those around us to chuckle.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards of vital importance," Umbridge passed closer shooting Madame Sprout a dark look, "Although each headmaster and Mistress has brought something new to this historic school. Progress for the sake of Progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, prefect what must be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited," she finished as the crowd awkwardly applauded; most students glaring at the pink toad.

"Thank you… Miss Umbridge," Madame Sprout scowls, "For your… kind words." Umbridge gave a sickeningly sweet smile and returned to her seat. I watched silently seething as I tightened my hold on Harry's hand as we both realised it was going to be an incredibly tough year.


	6. Chapter 6

_the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory  
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
_ _ **Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn't not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who's family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory's.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry's adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so; will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protect and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.  
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He know that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this: Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _ **blah, blah.**_

Elven Hero: The Rebellions Order

Chapter 5

 **Harry's P.O.V**

The common room was in utter chaos. Everyone understood what the pink toads actual message for being here was. The ministry was trying to control Hogwarts, and with that the minds and opinions of the young generation, they wanted to force their own prejudice onto the impressionable minds of the students so that they could hold onto what little control that they still had on the wizarding world.

"This is absolutely insane!" Blaise stated sharply as he sank back into the couch crossing his arms, "That woman is the vilest creature I have ever encountered! Her reputation in the ministry is being completely anti-creature,"

"But what can we do?" Fred asked softly, "she was appointed by the ministry and if the teachers were to try to refuse they could all be thrown into Azkaban for treason and attempt to over throw the ministry."

I sighed and looked over at Draco, "Could we call your father?" I asked softly

"I am honestly not sure. He is on the bored of Governor's…. but I am not sure that this is something that they can actually interfere with, but we can still try." He smiled as both Severus and Regulus entered the common room gaining the first's attention. Blaise's mood instantly brightened as he rushed into his mate's arms; causing the first years to begin to whisper.

"I'm happy to see you too love," Regulus whispered and kissed Blaise's neck causing the demi-god to blush and hide against his mate's neck as Severus summoned us all to join him. I felt Draco take my hand as we joined the others.

"First of all, welcome to all of our first years; Slytherin is a hour of respect and pride. We look out for each other and never do we allow harm to befall our house. This year will be different as no one is to travel the halls alone, and if you are asked by Madame Umbridge to speak you will inform her that she "must call us and is not allowed to be alone with students," Severus stated, "Now first years off to bed."

The group dispersed leaving only the older years and the professors. Severus motioned Draco and I to follow him. Arriving in his office we sat down, "Uncle Sev, what is going on?"

"As you can probably tell the ministry is trying to gain control of the school, but they are also trying to discredit harry. Fudge does not want to believe that there is anything out there to fight. He hates Dumbledore, but is doing everything in his power to get him back in control." Severus stated, "He is also going after the rest of us."

Draco's face darkened considerably, "That is bullshit!" He growled as I quickly grabbed his head. He calmed slightly with these actions, but I knew that he was still made."Now how are you both feeling?" Severus asked as he sat down across from us.

"Better now that things have been explained, though I am still nervous about the school year now," I stated softly. "I actually have a question for you; do you think it is possibly for Ron to be under the Imperios curse?"

Severus's eyes went wide at my words as Draco quickly jumped in to explain our findings. Severus had a very dark look on his face by the end of our explanation; he swore darkly, "I will look into this tomorrow, but neither of you are to do anything on your own is that understood. Now off to bed with you both you have an early morning tomorrow."

We both nodded as we left Severus's office and made our way back to the common room without being seen. Draco smiled as this year they had the dorm fully to themselves due to our status as mates, "Let's get some sleep _Light Heart"_ He purred as we both changed into our sleep ware and crawled into the large plush bed.

 **Colin's P.O.V**

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife as Hermione continued to lecture the few first years that we actually had; not allowing anyone to interrupt her tirade. Finally, she deemed them informed enough as she turned on her heels and the left to the group of 19 students as she made her way up to the 5th year dormitories. I gave my mates a soft look before pulling out of their comfortable hold and went over to the shaken group of students. They actually flinched as I came over to them.

"Hi," I said smiling softly at the group, "I am sorry that you all had to deal with her, but I can promise that the rest of our house is nothing like herm." I told them sweetly as they started to relax. I could feel a sense of pride coming from my mates as I began to answer the first year's questions. It took around an hour to answer them all and by the end of it I was exhausted.

I felt Seamus come up behind me flanked by dead. They each placed a hand lovingly on my hips and waist, "Alright now it is time for all of you first years to head to bed as you have early morning classes tomorrow and so does Colin," Seamus ordered. The first years grumbled, but caved and trudged up to their dorms.

 **(Lemon)**

"You were amazing love," Dean whispered and kissed my neck causing me to shiver as my two mates pulled me up to our private dorm. They were quick to start to strip me, kissing any and all skin that was exposed. They left me a panting mess as I collapsed to the floor between them, Dean already unzipping his pants and pulling out his hard cock, I blushed softly and leaned forward; gently I started to lick his hard member, taking it deep into my mouth as I bobbed my head gently sucking.

"So cute," Seamus purred as he knelt down beside me; close enough to feel his breath on my neck as his hand slid down my back. My eyes widened slightly as Dean tangled his fingers in my hair guiding me deeper onto his cock; as Seamus slipped a lubed finger between my cheeks an started to circle my entrance making me moan softly. I felt his finger soon slip inside me with ease as I bobbed my head faster taking more of Deans cock. I moaned louder as I felt Seamus push in a second finger then a third stretching me thoroughly. I soon felt dean pull away from my lips a small trail of saliva and precum stringing from my lips.

"You look so good baby," Dean whispered as he quickly took off his clothes forcing me to stand and pulling me into a kiss.

"You ready baby?" Seamus asked pressing tight against me. I nodded blushing darkly as Seamus picked me up and carried me to our large bed, placing me down on all fours. I felt Dean quickly move behind me and sink his length into me. I could hear him groan loudly behind me as I moaned loudly. My dark-skinned mate started to move as Seamus got in front of me, pushing his leaking member into my waiting mouth. The two dominants moved in perfect sync as they used my body for pleasure. My cock own cock weeping and hard. The room was soon filled with only the sounds of our love making as my mates started to pick up their pace. It did not take long for all of us to find our release, Seamus cumming deep down my throat and Dean deep inside my entrance. We all collapsed on the bed a pile of tangled, panting limbs.

"I love you," I whispered an soon passed out, snuggled tight between my two wonderful dominants.

 **(end of lemon)**

 **(the next morning)**

I groaned as light flooded our dorm, snuggling closer to my heat source my ears were filled with the sound of Dean laughing, and the feeling of Seamus large hand on my back. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with my mates smiling faces.

"Mornin'," Seamus cheerfully stated as he reached forward to touch my cheek lovingly as I felt Dean shift closer his hand winding around my hip and to my chest.

"Did you sleep well?" Dean asked whispering it into my ear before kissing my neck. I blushed and curled more comfortable between my mates/

"Can we just stay here today?" I asked softly; both of my mates gave a deep chuckle in response as Dean uncovered us causing me to groan and tried to curl up only to be stopped and pulled from the bed into the shower.

 **(downstairs)**

 **Author's P.O.V**

Students were milling around the common room catching up about the summer and preparing for the first day. The first years had already been shuffled down to the great hall to receive their schedules; so, it was just the older years. Most were stuck in their usual friend groups, but one lone ginger stood out. In the corner of the common room stood Ronald Weasley staring at nothing with a blank haunted look on his face. He did not interact with anyone or even respond when asked a question. Finally, Hermione made her way down to the common room, and Ron's reaction was instant. His body went ridged as he instantly followed her out of the common room, and this caused suspicion as quite a few people to watch in suspicion.

"Even for your brother that was strange," Lee commented as he carried Fred's bag, his right hand entwined with the submissive. Fred nodded and blushed softly as Lee took his hand, their relationship had slowly repaired itself over the summer.

"We will have to keep an eye on him." Fred stated as they left the common room. Lee squeezed his hand in response as they made their way down to the great hall meeting up with Viktor and George on the way. After finding a spot big enough for them at the Gryffindor table Lee almost immediately started to fill Fred's plate making sure the submissive was taken care of before he filled his own plate.

 **Draco's P.O.V**

I groaned as we made our way down to our first defense class. Our group choosing to sit in the middle of our class as we waited for the toad. "Hey Dray?" Harry whispered softly.

"Yes, _Light Heart_?" I asked softly as the rest of out classmates rushed to their seat not allowing me to answer as Umbridge entered the class room her nose in the air.

"Good Morning students," She called not receiving a very enthusiastic reply she frowned, "Let's try this again; good morning students." This time she received a slightly better respond and smiled. Harry shot me a troubled look as she continued, "Now then; your previous instruction for this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But, you will be pleased to know, from now you will be following a carefully constructed Ministry approved course o defense Magic. Yes?" She called as Theo raised his hand, clearly displeased.

"There is nothing in the text about using spells; are we not using magic in the course?" Theo asked keeping his voice steady as he shot Harry a look to remain quiet. I smiled gratefully as Harry nodded back smiling softly at the book worm.

"Using Spells?" Umbridge laughed hoarsely, "Why I cannot imagine why you would need to use spells in my class room?" She gave Theo a superior smirk as if she had won something.

"Then what us is this call then?! We need t be able to preform these spells if we want to achieve success on our OWL's!" Hermione spoke out of turn her voice sharp and shrill.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations; which after all is what school is about," she snapped as the door opened and a familiar Auror slipped into the room; causing Umbridge's features to darken, "Now then; open your texts and read chapters one through to five!"


	7. Chapter 7

_the following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory  
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
_ _ **Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn't not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who's family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory's.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry's adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so; will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protect and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.  
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He knows that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is immortal.  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah  
Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_  
Writing looks like this: Blah, Blah, Blah  
Flashback **:** _ **blah, blah.**_

Elven Hero: The Rebellions Order

Chapter 7

 **Draco's P.O.V**

I watched as Theo paced in front of the common room fire place; grumbling about Professor Umbridge and her ridiculous class. We were all startled by what had happened. She not only gave the book worm Granger detention, but she also gave it to Harry. She had called out to us as we were leaving informing him that he had detention with her that evening. When we tried to protest she simply started to deducted points, until we were in the negative. Finally, Harry forced us to stop and accepted the unjust punishment,

" _Light Heart_?" I asked softly looking down at my tired mate, "Come; let's go and talk to Severus," I whispered and pulled him up. He limply followed me as we made our way to my godfather's office.

"Draco? Harry?" Severus called as we entered his office, he motioned us to the couch as soon as we came into the room. Harry quickly curled up against me as soon as we were sitting; almost instantly Severus has a calming drop in his hands and two his lips. As he drank it the tremors of his body started to stop.

"Thanks," I whispered as Harry sat up slightly straighter.

"Of course; now what happened?" Severus asked sitting across from us. Taking a deep breathe I began to explain what had occurred during the defense class; Severus' expression growing more and more grim as I spoke. By the end his face was dark with anger as he began to pace around the office in a similar fashion to Theo's, "She does not have the authority to do that!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The Headmistress expressly told her that she did not have the authority to remove points, and she is definitely not allowed to assign detentions without the headmistress's express permission." He growled darkly, "come we will floo to her office now." We both nod and followed Severus into the floo.

 **Blaise's P.O.V**

I giggled as Regulus picked me up and carried me into our room. It had been a horrible day, but now that I was in my mate's arms and safe I felt truly at piece.

"I'm so happy to finally have you in my arms," Regulus whispered as he gently placed me on the bed and pulled off his shirt. I blushed at the sight of his scarred muscular chest and sat up a touch straighter. Reaching forward; I ran a finger over one of the scars that littered his skin. I felt his hand cover mine as he stepped closer placing himself between my legs, pulling my hand up he placed a gentle kiss to my palm. I blushed deeper as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a loving kiss. It only lasted seconds as he pulled back and stroked my cheek guiding my body back down onto the bed; as he crawled over me and kissed me once more this time far deeper. I felt his large hands slip under my shirt and his fingers nimbly began to play and tweak my sensitive nipples causing me to moan into the. I gasped as he pressed his knee between my spread legs causing Regulus to smirk and lean down to press his forehead against mine. Smiling he pulled me into another deep kiss.

 **Author's P.O.V**

Madame Sprout scowled as Harry finished explaining what had happened in the defense class, "Thank you for coming to me with this Harry. Don't worry about that detention; she does not actually have the authority to assign detentions or take points. Now then both of you should head back to your common rooms and off to bed you have school tomorrow." Sprout stated as the two students nodded leaving the office.

The new headmistress sighed harshly and rubbed her temples as Severus lead the clearly unhappy undersecretary into the office; the pink toad sporting a very large scowl on her face, "Why have I been summoned at this hour! I have two detentions to tend to!" Umbridge sneered.

Sprout narrowed her eyes at the lack of respect, "You are here because I summoned you. You are a teacher at this school and you will follow the rules that have been set out for you. You do not have the authority to take points or assign detentions. Technically you should not even have been employed here as you have neither your mastery of the subject of defense nor have you ever done a proper study of the subject, but here you are. Kingsley will now be monitoring you at all times except when you need to use the lavatory or when you retire to your chambers. This is not negotiable."

"Excuse me! I have far more authority then you do!" Umbridge shrieked, "I was appointed here by the Minister himself!"

"The ministry has no say at Hogwarts, and you are only here as we decided to humour him. So, trust me Madame; you have no Authority here," Sprout said dangerously as she stood up from her chair looking straight at the shorter woman.

"I am here because this school had been unmonitored for far to long! The Ministry should be in charge of this mess of an institution, and all of you should be in Azkaban for obstructing the Ministry." Umbridge sneered darkly.

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped as two figures stalked in behind the enraged ministry worker, "I would hold your tongue wench. It is written in one of the first decrees of the ministry that they shall not interfere in Hogwarts business unless they want to face criminal charges. I was there when this decree was made so there is no point in arguing with me. I would not waist your breathe trying to argue with me as I am not bound by your laws and if I decide that snapping your petty little neck will serve the world justice then I may so just do exactly that." Godric snarled towering over the now shaking pink toad, "Now you have two choices. Leave or follow the rules."

Umbridge gave a shaky nod and quickly escaped from the room. Madame Sprout gave Godric a grateful look as she sat back down at her desk. She gave them a motion to sit down as she asked, "So how are things going with that side project?"

 **Ron's P.O.V**

I struggled as I walked behind Hermione. She had ordered me to follow her at all times when we were not in class or asleep. This meant I had absolutely no freedom. Even now she was forcing me to go to the library without dinner. "When we get to the library you will sit quietly unless I tell you to go and find me a book."

"Yes Hermione," I replied against my will and followed her to a back corner. We satin complete silence for hours. My body had actually begun to growl numb when finally, she ordered me to go and find her a book. I jumped up as soon as I heard the title and left to slowly search through the multitude of shelves. I was glad that I did not know the library as well as the witch as it meant I had some time to walk around.

"Mr. Weasley," I heard a voice call as I turned to see Professor Snape. I wanted to say something but the spell prevented I; only allowing me to give him a blank look as he continued, "I have been looking for you and I require you to come with me to my office so that I may speak with you."

"No," I bit out almost biting my tongue to stop myself.

"that was not a request Mr. Weasley," Snape drawled pulling out his wand in a flash and quickly whispering, " _Finite Incantatem!"_

I felt his magic wash over me breaking the hold of Dumbledore's Imperius curse. My body became heavy as exhaustion over took me and spots danced across my vision. I managed to whisper a soft 'thank you' as my world went black.

 **Author's P.O.V**

Severus quickly caught the young red head and picked him up; surprised at how light he was despite the young boy normally eating well. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind he cast a wandless _notice me not_ charm and swept out of the library down to his personal chambers. Gently placing the boy down on the couch, he gather several potions and clean water. Stashing the supplies in a safe place he covered the boy with a blanket and sat down to wait for Ron to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

_The following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory  
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin  
_ _ **Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn't not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who's family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory's.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry's adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so; will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy. Due to meddling from Dumbledore, Molly, and Penelope they were broken up.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protect and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix. Was killed by Voldemort, but do to his Phoenix blood he was able to be reborn as only a natural death can kill him.  
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother. He is on the run because of Peter Pettigrew. He is hoping that he can clear his name so he can help protect Harry, his godson. He knows that the Malfoys are good and is hoping that they can keep harry safe for the time being.  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is immortal.  
Logan Barlow: Son of Zeus; mate of Severus Snape  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah  
_ Writing looks like this: Blah, Blah, Blah Flashback **:** _ **blah, blah.**_

Elven Hero: The Rebellions Order

Chapter 8

 **Severus' P.O.V**

I gently rubbed my forehead as I looked over to the sleeping student. I had cast a diagnostic spell on the red head, and I was completely shocked to see how utterly depleted his magical core was. It was honestly amazing that he was still able to preform any magic, even the most basic, with how bad the condition truly was. Surprising it was now event he most shocking of my discoveries. The diagnostic spell had revealed that he was suffering from a straining soul bond. I understood the pain that a broken or straining bond could cause. I had lost my own mate, a demi-god, who had been lost on a quest. Slain by a Minotaur. Logan had met me when I was taking my potions mastery.

 ***Flashback***

 **I blushed looking at the sales clerk at the Apothecary. I was there gathering the last ingredients for the last potion of my mastery exam. I was surprised to see such an attractive man working at the old Apothecary. Biting my lip, I looked back down at the ingredients that I was selecting; I knew I needed to be careful with my selection as the ingredients could affect the final outcome of the potion as well as the potions would be examined by the potions bored before I could progress with the exam. Hearing a soft clearing of someone's throat; I looked up and almost gasped. Standing in front of me was the Adonis of a man that I had been staring at. Biting my lip harder I looked down mentally preparing myself for the ridicule that was most likely to come when the man simply asked, "Hi there; can I help you find anything?"**

 **I stared at him for a few moments before finally realizing he was speaking to me in a friendly manner. I quickly opened my mouth to respond when a voice cut me off, "Is that Snivellus!"**

 **My body went stiff as I recognized the voice to belong to Bellatrix Black, and I knew if she was here then Narcissa Black would be with her. They were honestly worse then the Marauders ever were. There treatment cruel, and their actions should have resulted in expulsion, but Dumbledore never believed me when I tried to seek help, only ever telling me that I was a trouble maker and that I should be ashamed that I had tried to get two respectable noble born ladies in trouble with my lies. The sales associate seemed to notice my change in posture and my frightful look as he stepped closer and touched my arm; allowing me to notice our height difference, as he blocked me from the view of the women asking softly, "Are you alright?"**

 **"It really is Snivellus!" Narcissa sneered stopping me from answering, "What are you still doing in the Wizarding World you filthy Half-breed."**

" **He is probably to disgusting to be allowed back into the Muggle world," Bellatrix supplied sending the two sisters into a cackle.**

" **Excuse me Ladies; but we do not tolerate the harassment of our patrons in this establishment, and I must ask you to leave." The sales associate all but growled his voice deep and commanding; smooth enough to cause a shiver to go down my spine. I took a soft shaky breath as he stepped closer to me preventing the two witches from even coming near me. No one outside of Lucius had ever defended me or protected me in any way, and yet here was this stranger; a man who did not even know me doing the very thing I had come to never expect.**

" **Excuse me!" Bellatrix all but shriek as a familiar head of stunning blond hair came up behind the crazed woman.**

" **Bellatrix, Narcissa. Stop making a fool of yourselves we are leaving." Lucius drawled and forced the two ladies to leave the store giving me a small nod as they left. I took a small relieved sigh as they left; but stiffened again to see the sales associate giving me a soft look.**

" **Are you alright?" He asked softly as I looked back down feeling ashamed. Instead of replying I gave him a small nod and turned to gather the rest of my supplies. I heard the man sigh and I expected him to leave, but suddenly I felt a hand cup my cheek and lift my head to meet his eyes, "Please don't, you are far to lovely to allow those shallow women to upset you like that. Those ladies were being cruel yes, but you cannot allow them to get to you," he whispered softly moving slightly closer to me causing me to have to look up at him.**

 **I blinked in shock at his words, my heart beating heavily in my chest as our eyes met and my face flushed softly, "T-thank you…."**

" **Of course; I am Logan," He said sweetly and stepped closer our chest almost touching.**

" **S-Severus…" I stammered back; my eyes unable to leave his as he gently stroked my cheek. I could almost feel electricity from his hand as it moved.**

" **Tell me Sev… Do you believe in destiny?" Logan asked softly closing the gap between us as his lips pressed against mine in a gentle kiss. As his lips descended on mine my eyes fluttered closed; feeling truly safe for the first time in my life.**

 ***End of Flashback***

Hearing a soft groan, I was drawn from my thoughts to see that Ronald was waking. Straightening up I watched as the young Weasley boy's eye fluttered open as a whimper left his lips, my eyes widening as pure white feathered wings burst from his back his shirt ripping open and blood coming from the new appendages. Rushing forward I quickly started to tend to my student.

 **Draco's P.O.V**

Harry and I jolted awake as a deep scream pierced the air. Both of us rushed out of our room quickly realizing the scream had come from the common room and that is was Theo; who was still in the common room studying. Rushing forward I gasped to see the normally subdued bookworm on the ground two large reptilian like wings bursting from his back. They were bright red in colour with black edging. His eyes narrowed and reptilian like as well as he scanned the room for something. Quickly I pushed Harry behind me for protection as I followed his every movement.

"Where is he!" Theo snarled angrily crouching low in defense his eyes meeting my own.

"Where is who?" I asked back keeping my voice calm as out of the corner of my eye I spotted Blaise slipping from the room to get help.

"Do not play with me! I can smell my mates blood!" Theo shouted and charged at me tackling me to the ground hard as Harry gasped from behind me; backing away as Theo and I grappled with each other on the floor. He was vicious with his fingers as they had grown claw like and were incredibly sharp. Taking a deep breath, I let my Vella take control and fought back with one of my best friends.

 **Hermione's P.O.V**

Something was wrong; incredibly wrong. Ronald should have been back with my book by now; unless someone had figured out what was wrong with him. That thought alone sent a shiver up my spine. Gathering my belongings quickly I rushed from the library and down to the hospital wing. Explaining my worries to Madame Pomfrey she allowed me to use her Floo as I rushed to the Burrow. Calling out as I arrived, "Mrs. Weasley!"

The red-haired woman appeared from the kitchen and motioned for me to follow her into the den were Professor Dumbledore was already seated with a cup of tea. Almost immediately my fears were confirmed; someone had realised that Ronald was under the Imperios curse and had freed him. Luckily Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley had made sure that there was a fail safe; an incredibly powerful memory potion that would wipe out his entire memory from the whole time he had been at Hogwarts. This would insure that none of us could be charged with anything as the potion was untraceable and set to activate as soon as the curse was cancelled.

"Do you think they will figure out that he is not mine nor Arthur's son?" Molly asked casually taking a sip of tea.

"I do not believe so; besides it was only right to remove those two children from Fabian and that abominations care. I still cannot believe your brother presented to be part angel and mated himself to Rodolphus Lestrange, and not only that but fathered two children with the man," Dumbledore sneered, "It truly is such a shame I had to put him and Gideon into a magical sleep after Ginny was born. Your brothers could have served me well."

"They were honestly always such a disappointment to me; both of them not following the right path and mating with those Lestrange brothers. It is so good that Bellatrix was able to lead Rabastan away even though she was meant to marry Rodolphus. I still remember when Fabian presented as half angel and was drawn to that horrid dark Vella. Our parents were so proud, but I was shocked and disgusted! It was simply unnatural." Molly replied back before turning tome, "Hermione dear you must be getting back to school before anyone gets suspicious." I nodded and stood back up as the two adults wish me goodnight as I left back through the Floo.

 **Lucius's P.O.V**

I was surprised with Severus had summoned me, but more so was I shocked to see a younger red headed version of Rodolphus Lestrange passed out on the couch; beautiful white angel wings sprouted on the boys back. Turning to my old friend I asked softly, "How?"

"He is Fabian's little boy…. I ran the test myself when his wings appeared." Severus stated softly, "Rodolphus swore up and down that his mate and children were alive when we pulled him from that rubble, and this proves it." Hr finished just as Blaise burst through the door.

"Professor! Theo… he had gone crazy he is attacking Draco!" Blaise shouted his form shaking as Severus went to calm the boy. I felt my blood run cold as I rushed from the room to get to my so.

Entering the Slytherin common room I was stunned to see a draconic looking Theodore; stunned and unconscious with my son being fused over by Harry. With a sigh of relief, I quickly went over to check on them both all my questions momentarily forgotten as the worry for my son and his mate took over my mind.

 **End of chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

_The following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory  
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin_ _ **  
Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn't not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who's family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory's.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry's adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so; will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protect and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix.  
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is immortal.  
Logan Barlow: Son of Zeus; mate of Severus Snape  
Rodolphus Lestrange: mate of Fabian Prewett; dark veela.  
Fabian Prewett: Mate of**_ _**Rodolphus Lestrange;**_ _ **Nephilim.  
Ron Prewett: Nephilim. Mate of Theo  
Theodore Nott: Demon blood; dominant mate of Ron  
Severus Snape: Mate of demi-god Logan; Mage and immortal **__**  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah  
_ Writing looks like this: Blah, Blah, Blah Flashback **:** _ **blah, blah.**_

 **Elven Hero: The Rebellions Order**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Ron's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around the room I was in in confusion completely unsure of were I was or how exactly I had gotten here. Carefully I tired to sit up only to wince in pain as I felt something pull and tear on my back. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder holding me steady. As I looked up I gasped in shock to see the Hogwarts Potions Professors that my older brothers had talked about so much.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley," he said soothingly and assisted me in laying back down on the couch, "How are you feeling?" he asked, making my feeling of confusion grow.

"What do you mean sir, where am I?" I asked looking up at the dark-haired man, almost trying to sit up again but his hand was still on my shoulder keeping me from moving, "Why does my back hurt so much?"

"Mr. Weasley; you are at Hogwarts…. What do you remember?" He asked seriously, and I was confused. Hogwarts? I had started at Hogwarts.

"I started Hogwarts?" I questioned out loud as his eyes snapped wide in surprise, "The last thing I remember was meeting Headmaster Dumbledore when he came to my house to have tea with my mother and I."

"Mr. Weasley how old do you believe you are?" He asked surprisingly gentle.

"11 sir," I said only for him to sigh and pull back away from me. I looked at him unsure of what was happening.

"You are actually 15 years old Mr. Weasley," He said causing me to laugh at his response for a moment before I saw how serious his face was. Instantly I calmed down as he spoke again, "Do you know what pensive is?" He asked as I nodded my head slightly.

"Yes sir… my older brother Bill has one and showed me how to use them," I stated as he nodded and helped me stand up before guiding me into a side room. I followed after him shakily noticing a strange weight on my back looking back I gasped to see to large white wings protruding from my back. Yanking my hand away I tried to turn to look at them only to trip and begin to fall back. Squeezing my eyes shut and preparing myself for some pain I was shocked to feel something grab me and pull me into a solid chest.

"Rodolphus!" Snape shouted out as my eyes cracked open to look at one of the famous Lestrange brothers. I winced worried he was going to hurt me, but was shocked when he simply helped me stand back up and touched my cheek in an extremely caring fashion.

"It really is you… I knew it you weren't killed," He whispered his eyes never leaving my face.

"Enough… Rodolphus please go wait in the sitting room," Snape stated guiding me away from the man and into the room, "I'm sorry he was supposed to wait until after I explained things, but with your memory loss this only makes things more difficult," the man sighed and pulled out his wand. Connecting it to his temple I watched as a silver thread was pulled away and placed in the ornate pensive in front of us.

"Sir?" I asked softly.

"These are my memories of you… I warn they are not the most flattering once they get past the first few. Who ever was controlling you did not make you a very likeable person and I am sorry to say that you were not a very good student, but at least the first few will be happy memories," He said and motioned for me to enter the glowing memories myself.

 _ **(Memories)**_

 _ **I winced as we landed and started to look around. Feeling the hand on my shoulder guiding me forward I came face to face with not only my uncle Fabian, but myself as a young child. I was confused; I did not remember ever meeting my uncle before he died and my mother refused to talk about her older brothers. "What is this?" I asked softly.**_

" _ **Your family… Mr. Prewett," He said causing me to gasp as the same man that had caught me came into sight and pulled the younger version of me into his arms throwing my giggling form up into the air as uncle Fabian came over and kissed the man's cheek happily. I could see others around the house including my professor, but my eyes were trained onto the small family as another red-haired bundle was handed to my uncle.**_

 _ **Suddenly the memory shifted and I was soon looking at the great hall and a bunch of first years staring up a at a hat nervously. I gasped realizing this was my first year, but how was this possible. The tall stern woman called up my name and placed the hat on my smaller versions head only for it to call out Gryffindor. I continued to watch as something dawned on me. Snape had said I was 15 years old, that meant my first 4 years of school had been stolen, my chance to make my own name and friend outside my family was gone. Biting my lip, I choked back a soft sob and turned to the dark-haired man, "n-no more…" I stammered and he nodded quickly pulling us back to reality.**_

 _ **(End of memory)**_

 **Severus' P.O.V**

Thinking quickly, I caught the young man as he collapsed sobs wracking through his frame his body shaking. Kneeling down with him I brought him against my chest as both Lucius and Rodolphus rushed into the room in panic. Holding up my hand to stop them I quickly turned my attention to the one who needed it. Carefully I repositioned the boy so that his wings would not be bent and allowed the distraught young man to break down in my arms, "Mr. Prewett I know this has been a shock to you, but I can promise you are safe here and you will find all the help that you need. Please though allow me to bring you back to the couch so that someone may answer all of your questions while I heal you." I stated and helped Ronald stand and guided the boy back to the sitting room. Carefully I pulled out my wand and nodded to Rodolphus.

"Ron…. Little one I am sure you do not remember me…" He started off awkwardly looking at his eldest and only son. As he looked up at his long-lost father I could feel my normally unmoving heart break ever so slightly.

"Y-you were in those memories… w-with uncle Fabian…." Ron trailed off weakly as I stepped back having finished healing all I could for the boy.

"Yes… that was just after your sister was born little Nephilim… but Fabian was not your uncle… Ron, do you remember much of your childhood from before you were four?" Rodolphus asked softly and the red head shook his head in a negative reply.

"No, it is always fuzzy when I do…" He replied back.

"That is what happens when you have a memory charm place on you… would you allow Severus… er Professor Snape to remove the charm from your mind?" seeing my young student once again nod I stepped forward with my wand.

"I promise this will be completely painless but you must relax," I instructed and my student took a deep breath as I whispered a practiced spell, "Legilimens."

 **Rodolphus' P.O.V**

I caught my little boy as Severus pulled back from his mind an incredibly angry look on his face. Picking him up I moved back to the couch and laid him on his side used to having to be careful with wings from my past with Fabian. "Severus… what did you see?" I asked after a moment as my old friend sat down next to Lucius. An expression on his face that I had only seen once before when he lost Logan.

"It is bad… Rod…. He was abused," Severus started and I gritted my teeth, "There are so many layers of memory charms and his memories of Hogwarts are gone… they are simply gone. I left most of them sealed, but I did unlock his childhood with you up until he was four."

"mentally; do you think he will be stable enough to stay with his year if he is given help. Or will he fail out of Hogwarts?" Lucius asked softly as I looked back down at my soon and moved to sit beside him so I could gently card my fingers through his hair trying to keep myself calm.

"I believe he will be fine to continue; as from what I have seen he does have some form of intelligent from moments when he was able to break away from Hermione's control. I remember some of the other teachers that he would have moments in class where he actually showed a great understanding of the subjects that were taught, and I am sure that we could bring some of the other teachers into helping us get him up to speed," Severus replied. I sat there listening my heart breaking, but there was a small flicker of hope. I could still feel my bond with Fabian so there was still hope that my family would be whole again someday.

"There is also the matter of Theo that we need to talk about," Lucius stated causing me to look up at them.

"Theo?" I asked slightly suspicious a protective feeling welling up inside of me as both men gave me a nervous look.

"Yes… it was discovered when his wings appeared that Theo is his mate… and that he has come into a very dangerous inheritance. Rod he has demon blood flowing through his veins…" Severus trailed off as I felt my own features change.

"Bring me to this boy," I growled and stood up, "I will decide if he is worthy of my son."

"I will wait with Ron if you want to take him Severus," Lucius stated as I nodded. Severus just sighed in defeat but agreed and lead me to the Slytherin common room through the passage in his own quarters. It was quiet between us as we entered the slightly populated room the students we were looking for right in front of the main fire place.

 **Dumbledore's P.O.V**

I smirked and made my way back down to the basement of my residence. It was such a sad loss that Ronald had been discovered and saved. I had been grooming that boy and his family since he was only 5 years old. With his father turning out to be a Nephilim I knew the chances of his children being one was incredibly high. I was still so angered that I was not able to steer either of the Prewett twins towards people I could control. No; they had to both be fated to those damn Lestrange brothers! Luckily; I was able to capture them and even though Fabian was the only one that presented a creature; Gideon was still an incredibly powerful healer as well as he was an elemental. Their powers had already served me so well even if their bodies sat comatose in my dungeon with all my other prizes. Entering the room, I smiled to see the comatose bodies that were being preserved through magical means. There was **9** people in total most of them had been pronounced 'dead', but in truth those bodies that had been found were just golems that I had created.

Smiling as I walked closer I began to inspect each person in my collection. Starting with the wonderful Prewett twins. I had captured them both during a 'death eater' raid. People we so foolish and believed everything I told them. Those 'death eater' attacks and raids had all been orchestrated by me; using criminals and thugs that had low levels of magic which worked for me. They followed ever single one of my orders without questions as they were locked under the Imperios curse so they could not question me when I sent them out on missions. I could still remember when I had snatched the two up, and began draining their powers for myself. So rich and just perfect for my collection.

Next in my collection was the lovely Potters. Oh; how perfect they looked, and truly they finished my collection. I truly did love the pair and was so sad that they had to be hidden away. I had need them gone so that I could turn their precious son into a pawn. When I had found out that James was an elf I could not resist, but then those damn Diggory's had rescued him and he had slipped from my grasp, but I knew if I played my cards right I could get both Harry and Ronald.

Moving on I smiled at the Longbottom's. They were a spectacular piece in my collection. Royal Day Walkers. So powerful and so completely mine. Finally moving onto the crowing pieces. Three men completely lost in time. Newt Scamander-Graves, Percival Graves, and Credence the only Obscurial ever to live through the transformation. These three where the true defeaters of Grindelwald; I had helped them of course but these three truly did all the work an I got the glory. Such fools everyone truly was just one of my pawns, they always had been. Thanks to these 9 adults I would live forever, I would continue to siphon off their magical energy well keeping them in a beautifully healthy state they would be with me forever. I would be able to grow my collections while controlling the entire magical world.

 **End of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

_The following characters will be/ or will stay alive:  
-_ _Regulus Arcturus Black  
-_ _Sirius Black  
-Cedric Diggory  
-Godric Gryffindor  
-_ _Salazar Slytherin_ _ **  
Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn't not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who's family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory's.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry's adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light Fae; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred & George: Dragon inheritance. George is dominant and Fred is a submissive  
Viktor: a submissive wood nymph who is being courted by George. He is rather self-conscious about being a submissive because his parents are always saying that he is a failure because of it.  
Percy: Submissive dragon inheritance was to be mated to Oliver but medalling from his mother, Penelope, and Dumbledore prevented him from doing so; will once again be mated to Oliver.  
Oliver: Dominate wood elf who is going to be mated to Percy.  
Penelope: evil bitch who broke up Percy and Oliver.  
Dumbledore: Was bonded to Grindelwald, and because he was the one to defeat him he has lost most of his mental capacity to grief. He is currently responsible for all the stress and abuse that has been placed on Harry.  
Charlie: Dominate Dragon inheritance; will be mated to Neville.  
Neville: Submissive day walker (Original Vampire).  
Blaise Zabini: Demigod son of hades. His has a very intelligent nature and is very protective the ghosts of Hogwarts protect and guide him. Soul mate is Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Regulus Arcturus Black: dark Phoenix.  
Sirius Black: Dark Phoenix like his brother  
Godric Gryffindor: Mated to Salazar Slytherin and is Grim Reaper. He is immortal.  
Salazar Slytherin: Mated to Godric Gryffindor and is a Guardian Angel. He is immortal.  
Logan Barlow: Son of Zeus; mate of Severus Snape  
Rodolphus Lestrange: mate of Fabian Prewett; dark veela.  
Fabian Prewett: Mate of**_ _**Rodolphus Lestrange;**_ _ **Nephilim.  
Ron Prewett: Nephilim. Mate of Theo  
Theodore Nott: Demon blood; dominant mate of Ron  
Severus Snape: Mate of demi-god Logan; Mage and immortal **__**  
**_English looks like this: blah, blah, blah Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah  
_ Writing looks like this: Blah, Blah, Blah Flashback **:** _ **blah, blah.**_

 **Elven Hero: The Rebellions Order**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Draco's P.O.V**

I chuckled as uncle Rodolphus interrogated Theo, making my oldest friend sweat as he tried to prove himself worthy of his son. Pulled my own mate closer to me I looked down in slight relief. I had definitely never gone through anything as intense as this when I realised Harry was my mate. Leaning down to kiss his forehead I thought back on how bad of a condition my mate was in when we had rescued him.

 **(Flashback)**

 **I winced in pain; tonight, was the night of my inheritance. I would either come into my magical or creature inheritance. Either one was fine with me, my only hopes is that I presented as a dominant. I personally would be embarrassed if the Malfoy name died with me if I was a submissive and would have to marry into a family. Groaning out loud this time as the exact strike of midnight hit and intense pain flared through my back. I could hear my shirt tear open and I could feel the skin on my back rip open as something pushed its way through my skin. Immediately I was assaulted with pain that I instinctively knew was not mine, as visions of bright emerald eyes and creamy smooth skin entered my mind. As the visions were cleared I was shocked to see an image of the one and only Harry Potter appearing in my mind. His body small and broken; completely unlike what he was at school. Though thinking on it he was that small at school as well. Flinching as more searing pain flashed through my back I began to wake up. My parents and Severus hover over me their expressions full of worry.**

" **H-Harry…" I croaked out my father's face twisting in confusion but my mother seemed to realize what I was getting at.**

" **Lucius his mate… I think he saw his mate." Narcissa stated her normally stoic features fearful.**

" **Is he hurt Draco?" my father asked softly reaching out to touch my cheek as I nodded weakly. The three adults all jumped at the same time as a house elf popped into the room with a shocking guest. Standing beside the house elf was Amos Diggory his feature different and his ears pointed**

" **Lucius! You need to come quick!" He said as we all finally noticed the small bundle in his arms my eyes drawn to it intently.**

" **Amos? What is the meaning of this you never go out without your glamour," My father replied moving away from me.**

" **we were in Surrey when my son sensed something. We found an elven child being abused Lucius… it is Harry Potter," He said pulled back the blanket causing everyone to gasp as I shot off my bed and tried to get to them Severus grabbing me.**

" **Let my mate go!" I snarled struggling but my body still weak.**

" **It can't be… are you sure Draco?" Father asked coming back over to me and motioning for Severus to let go. Looking up at the taller Veela I nodded and he sighed, "Amos set Harry down on the bed. If he is my sons' mate then we can keep him here safe well you and I go deal with whoever did this to him. Amos nodded at Fathers words and stepped forward to lay my tiny mate down on my bed. My heart broke at the sight. His beautiful face was screwed up in pain blood sinking through his clothes. Stepping forward I crawled back up beside him and curled around him. Pushing forward my magic as my veela pressed to the front of my mind I was pleased to see his face relaxing as a soft white glow surrounded the both of us cementing the first stage of our bond.**

 ***End of Flashback***

"Dray?" Harry asked drawing my eyes to him as I looked down and smiled.

"Yes, _Light heart_?" I purred back and pulled him closer to me.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked softly as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"The day you became mine… and how far you have come since then," I whispered softly into his ear causing him to blush and smile leaning back into me as we both settled together to watch Theo squirm in content.

 **Godric's P.O.V**

I sighed sitting next to my mate as the staff meeting continued the pink toad droning on about the reforms the ministry was demanding be put in place. They were ridiculous and would be incredibly restricting to any student that was not a pure blood as well as they preached a message that the ministry was always right and there was no need to think for one's self.

"Madame," Salazar finally droned out his features set in boredom, "Exactly what does this incessant rambling accomplish. This ministry has absolutely no say in Hogwarts nor the abilities to impose rules within these halls. I was there when the agreement was set up with the very first minister of magic and I believe that allowing you to be a teacher here is already pushing that agreement."

"How dare you! This institution has gone unmonitored for far to long. That agreement is outdated and needs to be thrown away. If the ministry had a hand in the governing this school there would never have been the problems that have happened so far! It is time to move into the present and allow the ministry to do their job and guide the new generation onto the right path!" she snarled as Salazar just raised an elegant eyebrow as I snorted.

"Really? You want me to allow trash and filth to take over my school, a place that I and my friends created to help young witches and wizards harness and learn to control their magic? You want me to allow you to turn the next generation into mindless ministry supporters?" I replied as some of the staff present began to snicker. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the headmistress try to shush them but I honestly could not care, "Now then madame I believe this meeting is over. You all have classes to prepare for and I grow tired of this rabble."

"This is most certainly not over!" Umbridge screeched standing up as I rolled my eyes and flashed them.

"Silence or I will reap your soul here and now wench!" I snarled actually getting mad now, "As long as my mate and I live your precious ministry will never get their hands in this school. Leave and go prepare for your class, which you will only be teaching until the new year. I have had enough and have a replacement already." I growled and stalked over to her now towering over her, "Push me and no one will like the outcome you pathetic worm!"

I watched she backed away physically shaking. I felt a small amount of triumph, but I knew it would be short lived as the pink retch would just run to Fudge. Feeling a hand gently lay on my shoulder I turned and looked to see Salazar and I were the only ones left in the room. "it will be okay my gallant reaper," he whispered as I sighed the tension slowly releasing from my body as we too departed the staff room and made our way to our personal quarters.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

I had to stop myself from flinching at the dark look Professor Umbridge shot me as I left the class room with Theo and Blaise. Draco had been called away by his father for the day, and I had not been able to join them due to an exam for care of magical creatures that day that I could not afford to miss. "You alright Harry?" Blaise asked as we slowly made our way down to the dungeons for our last class of the day.

"Yeah… I just don't feel comfortable around Professor Umbridge… something is just really off about her," I say as we turn the corner. Both of us gasp loudly as some spell hits Theo's back causing our friend to fall. Our of the corner of my eye I spot a familiar head of bushy brown hair and know instantly this was Hermione's doing.

"Theo… fuck Harry can you go and Professor Snape I don't want to risk moving him," Blaise said quickly as I nodded and dashed away praying, I made it quickly and Theo was not to injured. Rounding the last corner, I panted and skidded to a stop in front of the potions lab and rushed in my class mates staring at me.

"Potter what is the meaning of this?" Snape asked his voice not harsh.

"S-sir Theo was attacked! Some spell hit his back and he is unconscious," I explain as the man jumped up.

"Class dismissed!" he snarled and with a wave of his wand all the potions that were brewing disappeared as he guided me out of the class, "Show me." He ordered as we made our way up and out of the dungeons back towards Theo and Blaise. All I could do was hope we made it in time and Theo would be okay, I could not loose one of my best friends to that traitorous Gryffindor.


End file.
